House of Horrors and Ghosts
by evilalternateendingstorywriter
Summary: AU present day. Lloyd has just moved to a new town, which means new friends, a new school, and ... a haunted house?


Okay, this is my first Tales of Symphonia fanfic, so criticism is welcome in all forms. Also, let me know if you like the story or not!

This story is set in modern times, is AU, may have some OC, and will most likely be OOC. Just a warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor their characters, nor anything else that may occur in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A New Home

Lloyd Irving walked out of the van, looking at the quaint, small house. It had green paint on the gutters and was white everywhere else. It looked pretty uniformly next to the other houses on the street. He stood with a box in his arms, looking at the walkway between the lawn that led to the steps that led to the porch of the house.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" asked a man standing behind Lloyd.

"I was just thinking, Dad," he answered.

Dirk wasn't really Lloyd's father. He was his uncle from his dead mother's side. But, because his real father, Kratos, was often away on business trips and lived in a different city, Dirk had raised Lloyd like a son. Now, Kratos had purchased a house for himself and Lloyd, and a neighboring house for Dirk. Lloyd would be allowed to live with both his biological father and his guardian.

"You know, if Kratos gives you any problems, you can always come stay with me," said Dirk. It wasn't that he didn't like Kratos. It was just that he knew Lloyd's inability to understand his father.

Lloyd glanced at Dirk. "He gave me the option to back away and stay in Iselia. Besides, I kind of want to get to know him, and being in the same city may help strengthen our bond." A small smile found it's way onto his face. "Who knows. I may even begin to understand him."

Dirk sighed. "Alright, Lloyd. But remember, my offer will remain open."

Lloyd smirked. "Shouldn't you be thinking about your own happiness? I mean, shouldn't you try to find a wife and settle down?"

Dirk sputtered. "What got that into your crazy head? Of course I won't be looking for a wife! I am content with my work and raising you!" He glared at Lloyd. "Now go put your things in your room. Kratos said you would know which room was yours."

Lloyd went inside and looked around. The living room was decorated with landscape pictures, plain navy-blue leather couches, and a dark mahogany coffee table. It looked very tasteful, but Lloyd couldn't think of any rational reason why it should. What was Kratos planning on doing, inviting his business associates over for tea?

He went to the stairs and came to the second floor. He passed several open doors, one he assumed was Kratos' bedroom, another was a computer room, and there was a private study. There was also a bathroom. Next to the bedroom was a closed door with a sticky-note on it. Lloyd took it off and read it:

_Lloyd,_

_I heard from Dirk that you like to be in high places. I also learned that you like high views. This may be an unusual way to get to your room, but I thought you would like it, especially since Dirk told me you were fond of balconies. Your mother was also fond of balconies and would stand on them gazing at the stars for countless hours._

_I won't be home for a while, so don't wait up for me. There is plenty of food in the refrigerator, or you can stay at Dirk's if you are more comfortable with that._

_You may decorate the room however you like._

_Kratos_

Lloyd opened the door to find a wooden ladder connected to the next floor. He climbed and came into the attic. It was tastefully built, with enough of the roof angle creating the ceiling, yet having solid panels all around the edges of the room. There was a dresser, a small bookshelf, a bed, and a night stand. The room was very large, but was cut off halfway in the middle of the whole house. Lloyd could see the balcony behind the glass sliding doors, and he was thankful that Kratos had enough foresight to place a table and a chair outside.

Lloyd hurried down to get the remaining boxes and help Dirk move in next door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos was right, he did get home late.

Lloyd was watching the stars, thinking of how deceptively peaceful the world was right now when he heard the engine of a car and heard it turn off. He ran through the balcony doors, down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen, where his father was setting his briefcase down and preparing to look for something to eat.

Kratos, unlike Lloyd, had auburn hair that was always a mess around his face. It gave him a seasoned look, adding to the mysterious aura Kratos seemed to produce without trying. As usual, he was dressed in a business suit with a purple tie.

He looked up at Lloyd. "I told you not to wait up."

"I'm normally awake this late," responded Lloyd. "Besides, it isn't even eight, and I never go to bed until ten."

"Humph. Fine," said Kratos, now fishing through the fridge looking for his dinner. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, but you need to go shopping soon," said Lloyd. "Some of the vegetables are pretty old."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at this and looked at the vegetables. "So it seems." He looked up at Lloyd. "Perhaps we should go grocery shopping together tomorrow."

Lloyd smiled slightly. "Sure. As long as you don't complain about my cooking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd looked at the stars. He certainly didn't see any difference between the ones here in Palmacosta to the ones in Iselia. They seemed to look the same.

"Hi, Mom," said Lloyd, looking at the stars. "Well, I'm finally living with Dad. He seems nice, but he also seems to push people away. He reminds me of me right after you died. Maybe he is still affected by your death. I mean, why wouldn't he be? All I have are vague memories of you, but he knew you for several years before you got married." He smiled wryly. "Maybe he just doesn't like putting up with me." Lloyd paused for a minute, observing the stars.

"Talking to your mother?"

Lloyd whirled around, startled by Kratos. "Yeah," he said. "It's a habit. I talk to her because she used to talk to her dead stillborn sister this way. She said it made her feel better to talk about what went on in her life to help her come to her own decisions."

Kratos smiled gently. "I talk to Anna, too." He walked up and stood beside Lloyd. "She told me the same thing, once. I had asked her why she did it, and she said it was to make her feel better, but it was also to help her remember the dead. She said that the dead never stop caring about those they leave behind, and continue to guide them in their own special ways."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, that's what I think, too."

They stood in silence for a minute.

"Why do you want me to live with you?" asked Lloyd.

Kratos looked at him, waiting for Lloyd to continue.

"I mean…I know you're my father, but you have no real ties to my childhood, save when you spent time with me. You could just as easily walk away now and leave me with Dirk. Not that Dirk is a bad person," Lloyd responded hastily, "but…I don't know. I keep thinking that I'm a burden to you."

Kratos looked at his son. "You are not a burden. When your mother was pregnant, I knew what I was getting into. She was so happy just to have you, and I was as well. You have made me proud, even if I couldn't show it until now. Your mother didn't want you to grow up in the hustle and bustle of Palmacosta. She was raised in Ozette, and wanted you to be raised in a small town like that. Iselia was the closest small town to Palmacosta, so we moved there. I bought a house here and stayed during the week." He paused, glancing at the stars. "I cherished the small times we had together as I watched you grow up. You have never been a burden to me. I have enjoyed taking care of you and being able to watch you change and grow into the man you will become."

"Thanks, Kratos," said Lloyd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, please! Thank you!


End file.
